Miedo a perderte
by keeper7301
Summary: Aqui vuelvo, no merezco q lo lean pero no pienso abandonarlos; en este cap se enteraran lo q paso luego de aquel incidente en el salón. Espero lo disfruten
1. por ti

Al fin mi primer fic de MWS, primero pero disculparme con todas las autoras y autor, había sido dificil nomás escribir estas cosas, pero fácil criticarlas

Bueno con referente al fic, lo tuve en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo, casi desde que acabó MWS en animax, pero tal vez por flojera, o tiempo no pude plasmarlo en papel, peor digitalmente

Mas bien agradesco a aquellas autoras que me hicieron dar cuenta que aún tengo imaginación en especial a Mina,Alex,Ceci, que mela hicieron volar con sus propias historias, sigan adelante

Espero es guste

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era de noche y lo único que se veía era una oscuridad total, todo ahí afuera parecía tenebroso, con solo sentir el sonido de la brisa chocar con la nave, se sentía lúgubre. Pero eso no iba a asustarlo, aunque tenía que admitir que ahora llevaba a personas muy importantes para él, y no podía cometer error alguno, ya que sus vidas dependían de él en este momento, aquellos que, si los consideraba amigos, porque habían pasado muchas adversidades para estar ahora tan cerca de volver, mientras cerró los ojos pensaba en cada uno de ellos que le habían soportado su común indiferencia, momentos que habían pasado en aquella isla, sus amigos si se habían preocupado por él- lo hacen por ellos mismos-pero en su mente se colocaba una chica que incluso había llorado por él, cosa que nunca olvidará, soltando un suspiro, se dedicó a pensar en Luna, buscando algún otro suceso que le haga sentir especial………

-Pasa algo Kaoru????

Una chica de pelo largo le había detenido sus pensamientos, y con eso parecía que Kaoru ya no se encontraba ahí, y volteando, la chica se había acomodado en la silla del co-piloto

K: no te preocupes por mí Menoli, pero, creo que deberías irte a descansar

M: no puedo dormir, me preocupa mucho Luna

K: confío en que esté bien, pero deberías ir a controlar a How……

M: a Howard??? – Interrumpió- no gracias, pero si te molesto me iré

K: lo siento, no quise decirte eso, si quieres quédate

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que ese silencio se puso muy incómodo

M: cuanto más falta???

K: ya deberíamos estar cerca del continente, pero nuestra prioridad ahora es Luna

M: entiendo, me pregunto como estará

K: solo espero que esté bien, Luna es muy importante para m…- corrigiéndose- nosotros-acabó esta frase con un leve suspiro

M: La encontraremos no te preocupes, se ve que le tienes un gran afecto

K: a qué te refieres???

M: solo tu lo sabes, últimamente te veo muy distraído, muy lejos de aquí

K: nnno, -tartamudeó-estoy bien

M: no lo creo, sabes una…

K: estoy bien-alzando la voz, la interrumpió

M: bien- se levantó-pero creo que es bueno que compartas con alguien lo que sientes, encerrarte solo empeorará las cosas- se dirigió a la puerta, y desapareció tras ella

Kaoru se sintió mal por su actuación-solo quería acompañarme-dijo, culpándose a sí mismo. Pensó y se dio cuenta que la única persona con la que había compartido su vida era Luna,- pero ahora no ella no está aquí- dijo tristemente, y entonces comenzó a resonar en su cabeza la palabra "solo", tenía que admitir que ya le gustaba estar solo, y con compañía se sentía mejor-mhhh pero acabo de echar a Menoli- rió para sus adentros, recordando la ironía que acababa de pasar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los días, y estaban ya reunidos en el continente, y con Luna con ellos, y eso tenía alegre a Kaoru, ahora su meta era encontrar la máquina de terra-formación principal. Pero por el momento se encontraban en tierra firme, después de varios días en el mar.

Y a las orillas del río se veía a dos jóvenes mirándose fijamente. El más alto agarraba las manos de la menor, a la altura de su pecho, y con un sonrojo visible, esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de la muchacha, que lo único que ella hacía era mirarlo y tartamudeando no pudo sacar palabras

L: Bell…yo…yo…

B: Luna quiero que formemos una familia para siempre, te quiero a mi lado

La muchacha lo único que pudo hacer es bajar su cabeza

B: prometo cuidarte para siempre-y vio que ella alzaba la cabeza, se acercó a él, y se unieron como ustedes se lo imaginan

De repente un sudor frío bajo por mis sienes, e incorporándome dije- ¿Qué fue eso???- mirando a todos lados, y vi que aún estaba en la habitación, toda oscura, y me alegré que solo era un sueño, pero era sueño o pesadilla??? (N/A: Eso es pesadilla…Kaoru, pe-sa-di-lla)- pero aunque solo lo vi en mis sueños, eso pudo hacerse realidad- recordé lo sucedido aquel día, y me pregunté-pero no quiero que pase, Luna-soltando un suspiro.

El joven se recostó de nuevo, se la pasó el resto de la noche, pensando en aquella muchacha que lo había cautivado, tratando de imaginarse a él frente a la muchacha, y confesándole lo que sentía por ella, y de pronto se dijo- Luna, según ella aún no está lista, o al menos fue eso lo que dijo-y colocándose una mano a la frente no quiso pensar en eso y cerrando los ojos intentó conciliar sueño.

Por recomendaciones de los dos mecánicos en el grupo decidieron hacer descansar la nave por ese día, además de darle una ojeada a todos los rincones de la nave, ya que el ataque de los robots la había dañado, y no podían arriesgarse a perderla

Por lo tanto tuvieron que ir a buscar comida, por cualquier lado cercano, como siempre Kaoru se fue solo, pero esta vez se sentía algo perturbado, después de despachar a Luna con Bell, que se había ofrecido(como tantas veces) a acompañarla, y la muchacha simplemente aceptó

Horas más tarde Kaoru regresaba triunfante con una presa de… (N/A: lo siento no se que animal podría existir en ese planeta, a parte de pescado), y encontró a Howard con Menoli, que parecía que habían llegado hace rato, hablando bajo un árbol, cerca de la nave.

Cuando Howard vio llegar la presa de Kaoru, se alegró y se incorporó, para recibirla

H: Que bien voy a comer hoy-con una sonrisa de lado a lado

M: como siempre pensando solo en ti-desaprobándole al rubio con la cabeza

H: solo espero que Bell se apure, tengo hambre

K: aún no regresaron?

M: no, ya se tardaron demasiado

H: déjalos, que seguro Bell no está perdiendo el tiempo

Kaoru se incomodó con esta respuesta y solo atinó a fruncir el ceño

M: a que te refieres?

H: vamos, crees que Bell no volverá a la carga

Kaoru cerró los ojos y miró hacia abajo, Menoli notó esto, y lo comenzó a mirar de reojo

M: de que hablas?

H: vamos Menoli¿no te lo imaginas?-con una sonrisa medio sarcástica

Menoli se comenzó a sentir también incómoda, pero fue interrumpida por que Kaoru se dio la vuelta y se fue

M: Kaoru…

H: y ahora que le pasa?

Menoli ignoró a Howard y fue a tratar de dar alcance a Kaoru

H: y estos???, ahora me abandonan

Menoli logró alcanzar a Kaoru en la orilla de un río, se acercó, y Kaoru solo la ignoró, se sentó junto a él, y lo único que hacía el muchacho era evitar su mirada

M: sabes una cosa?, este lugar no es como me lo imaginaba-Kaoru se volteó para poder verla- creí que una vez en este continente, estaríamos más seguros-dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza- llegamos aquí, nos encontramos nuevamente con armas láser que tratan de matarnos, gracias a ti estamos vivos (N/A: me gustaría saber como es que Kaoru saltó tan alto para destruir ese droide, ustedes no???)

K: solo quería que no nos pasara nada, con ese droide en nuestro camino, seguro hubiera sido un…

M: Kaoru-interrumpió-te gusta Luna verdad???

Kaoru se quedó perplejo, no sabía como responder esa pregunta, y tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo, ante la chica

M: sabes? Me pregunto que habría pasado si ese robot, hubiera herido a Luna

El joven ya no supo que hacer, su mente estaba llena de recuerdos, y probabilidades de ese suceso, y solo pudo callar

M: como estarías ahora Kaoru?, seguirías con esa tu inconfundible indiferencia?, o le gritarías a todo este planeta lo que sientes?, sabiendo que ella ya no puede escucharte- esto último lo dijo con una voz más suave, haciendo entrar nuevamente la mente de Kaoru en conflicto, y con una interrogante "¿qué hago?"

M: No te voy a obligar a decírselo, pero te digo que nuestro futuro es incierto, y lo sabes, y cualquier cosa nos puede pasar

Kaoru comenzó a ordenar su mente, mientras sentía que la muchacha se levantaba, con planes de dejarlo solo. Entonces lo decidió, le diría a Luna lo que sentía, pero Bell ¿se la habría quitado? pero el tampoco se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, tenía que preguntárselo.

Después del incidente de la nave en las arenas movedizas, todos parecían estar con su mente en Howard y en Sharla, pero no podían hacer nada que esté a su alcance, y después de ingresar a la nave de sobreviviente, todos salieron al lago para comer, y cuando todos fueron repartidos para sus quehaceres, se dispersaron, pero Kaoru notó que Luna se iba sola a algún lado del bosque, y ordenando sus pensamientos, fue tras ella.

La encontró cerca del lago, apoyada en un árbol mirando al cielo, que por cierto estaba tan celeste. El joven llegó y se acomodó atrás del árbol en que se encontraba Luna, que al darse cuenta de su presencia le comenzó a hablar

L: regresaste más rápido de lo que esperaba, Kaoru

K: aún no voy-dijo suspirando

L: deberías ir de una vez-tratando de alcanzarlo con una mirada de desconcierto-Kaoru no le respondió, parecía que estaba tratando de evitarla, y esto preocupó más a Luna-Te sucede algo?

K: estoy pensando en lo frágil que es nuestras vidas-Luna se puso más desconcertada aún, y comenzó a buscarlo alrededor del árbol-me doy cuenta que yo puedo ser el siguiente

L: Pero que dices Kaoru?... acaso te estas dando por vencido?-esta vez ella fue en frente de él-es cierto que aún estemos dolidos de lo que pasó con Howard y Sharla, pero eso no es motivo para que estés pensando en eso, recuerda lo que te dijo Louis, por favor.

Kaoru tomó las manos de la joven, y las juntó y las encerró a la altura de su pecho, haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente

K: Luna, nada sucede por casualidad, y si algo he comprendido en estos últimos días, es que puedo perderte en cualquier momento-parecía que Luna no comprendía lo que el joven castaño le decía, y lo miró con una gran intriga en sus ojos

L: Kaoru, que cosas estas dicie…-el joven se le adelantó y le calló colocándole un dedo sobre su boca.

K: entiendeme Luna, no podría morir tranquilo, sin haber recibido a menos una caricia tuya

Luna se quedó más asustada, y con cada movimiento que Kaoru hacía se ponía cada vez más roja

K: Luna,... te amo-dijo esto, recogiendo su cabello con una flor(N/A: no me pregunten de donde la sacó, que ni yo sé), y se la puso en su cabeza

L: Kaoru...-cerrando y derramando una lágrima de sus ojos azules

Kaoru se adelantó a secar esa lágrima con su dedo-Luna yo sin ti so...-se vió iterrumpido ante el acercamiento de la joven, que lo había abrazado por su cuello-Luna...

Kaoru correspondó a esta acción, que terminó en un duce beso, que a este autor le faltan las palabras para describirlo(no es mi estilo), y desde ese instante pareció que el tiempo ya no corría, pues a ellos no les importó

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Porfa opinen


	2. que terquedad

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

no puedo creer que haya escrito un segundo cap. pero bueno aqui está, además ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente este cap. tal vez tenía una vaga idea, pero hasta ahí nomás

Pero antes agradecer a todos los que me escribieron, y medieron su opinión, debo decirles que eso es muy importante para mí, además sin ustedes me pregunto yo¿que haria??????

mientras trato de responderme esta pregunta les dejo leyendo este fic, les guste o no, por favor dejen reviews, ONEGAI

* * *

Pasamos un buen rato así, pero de pronto baje la cabeza, apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho de Kaoru

K: Pasa algo???

Me quedé callada, y no queria mirarlo

K: Luna???- y senti que queria verme, por que me intentó subir mi cabeza

L: Kaoru… me siento halagada, pero creo que no es el momento, ni el lugar para comenzar una relación-suspiré diciendo esto

K: Luna yooo…

L: gracias por hacerme sentir especial, pero nuestra prioridad ahora es volver a la colonia - dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, solo esperaba que Kaoru pudiera comprenderme, no me sentía preparada para algo así, además llegar hasta Survive (N/A: se que es sobreviviente pero prefiero el idioma original)no sería cosa fácil, además que iban a pensar de nosotros el resto de los chicos

K: Luna no te preocupes, yo siempre te protegeré, te amo

L: Kaoru si me amas, te pido un poco de paciencia, te pido más tiempo, por favor

Comencé a intentar imaginarme la cara que tenía ahora Kaoru, no quería mirarlo , me sentía avergonzada, además de que me sentía mal, y comencé a alejarme de el, pero aún no podía mirarlo

K: Luna…te necesito

Me comencé a sentir débil, mi vista se ponía vidriosa, pero no podía llorar ante él

L: Kaoru…-moviendo mi cabeza de un lado al otro, no encontraba palabras para decirle algo

K: solo quiero estar contigo Luna, daría mi vida por ti-y comenzó a acercarse a mí- solo por ti…

L: Kaoru- lo interrumpí- no hagas esto más difícil- cayó de mis ojos lagrimas

K: Luna no…no llores-y me intentó agarrar de nuevo, pero me solté, me sentía mal y lo único que logré decirle fue- no…no…no-creo que hasta lo empujé con fuerza y solo pude correr, hasta que mis pies no dieran más, o al menos hasta darme cuenta que Kaoru ya no me seguía el paso.

Llegué hasta un claro del bosque, y descansé en un montón de piedras que se encontraban al medio, y me disponía a poner en orden todos mis sentimientos, y mis pensamientos, y pude ver que aún lloraba-¿Por qué me duele tanto?-comencé a preguntarme, además de buscar una respuesta al acto de rechazo que había cometido contra Kaoru-no lo sé, solo siento que después de lo que pude experimentar el día de hoy, tal vez nunca más lo pudría volver a experimentar, y todavía de la persona a quien mas quiero, y respeto- suspiré y recordé todo lo ocurrido hace pocos momentos, como Kaoru había hecho un esfuerzo de dejar su frialdad e indiferencia, y expresar lo que sentía, como la anterior vez en la cueva, y yo, gracias a mi terquedad, le hice perder el tiempo, y tal vez haciéndolo más reacio a mí suspiro no esperaría menos de él-por que fui tan tonta??, perdóname Kaoru, mira como te pago tus esfuerzos, por salvarme, y hacerme sentir segura, no te merezco, necesitas a alguien mejor que yo

Me dormí por mucho rato, ya que para cuando desperté, vi como la luz iba desapareciendo, pero sentía que aún dolía, me levante, y comencé a caminar buscando una dirección.

Después de tanto caminar, con cada paso que daba me sentí cada vez peor, con cada alternativa que pude imaginar que sucedería, pero me tranquilicé al ver a lo lejos la nave, donde nos encontrábamos alojados, y de alguna manera tenía que quitar esta cara de angustia, para no preocupar a los chicos, que supongo ya estarán muy preocupados, por mí, que hasta me debieron ir a buscar

* * *

Ch:Luna………-gritó la gata

M: Luna…¡¡¡-escuché la voz de Menoli, cuando entraba al cuarto inferior-donde estabas??? estábamos preocupados

B: estas bien???

L: si gracias, y perdonen la molestia que representé

M: ahora solo falta Kaoru, no volvió desde esta mañana

L: que no regresó- me sorprendí mucho, tal vez algo le había pasado, o tal vez estaba herido, no quise pensar más alternativas, por que solo me hacían sentir mal, hasta que…

K: Aquí estoy…-escuché como se cerraba la puerta, y me sentí tranquila, aunque no quería mirarlo aún

M: donde estabas???

Vi como caía al suelo un manojo de pescados, y sentí la mano de Kaoru sobre mi hombro, acto que hizo que me sonrojara levemente, de solo sentir su mano sobre mí

K: perdóname Luna…te dejé sola- quedé desconcertada, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo

M: estaba contigo???

K: si-interrumpió-solo que al regresar, parece que le dejé atrás, y cuando me di cuenta, solamente pude regresar a buscarte-y bajó de mi hombro su brazo

L: no te preocupes-solamente pude seguirle la corriente-ya estoy aquí

B: has sido muy descuidado Kaoru, imagínate que le haya pasado algo a Luna

Kaoru no le respondió y solo se alejó de nosotros y se fue diciendo-voy a descansar

M: está bien, en instantes estará la comida

L: yo también descansaré un poco, fue un día duro-y comencé a caminar mientras sentía como todos me miraban, ante esto solo pude ignorarlos, y tratar de irme rápido pero disimuladamente, Menoli me miraba con una cara de curiosidad, Bell tenía el entrecejo fruncido, me miraban con como queriendo que les diga algo, pero solo caminé tranquilamente, cuando llegué me senté en la cama, y solo suspiré, hoy me había pasado la cosa que se quedaría en mi mente por siempre, y lo que me molestaba es que lo había desperdiciado, por mi terquedad- no puedo creerlo- me tomé de la cabeza, y me percaté de algo que tenía encima de mí-que es esto???-dije con curiosidad, y tomándolo lo bajé hasta la vista de mis ojos. Cuando lo vi, me quedé asombrada, y encontré la respuesta a las miradas de los chicos de hace instantes, era la flor que Kaoru había colocado sobre mí, era hermosa-de donde la habrá sacado???-la toque con delicadeza, mientras suspiraba recordando el momento en que Kaoru me lo había colocado, y empecé a lagrimear sonriendo, mientras me di cuenta que el sentimiento hacia Kaoru era grande, y que trataría de recuperarlo

* * *

Los siguientes días a ese estuvieron llenos de emociones, Howard y Sharla, habían regresado, y los habíamos rescatado de Survive, y comenzábamos a hacer planes para regresar a la colonia, en todo ese tiempo vi a Kaoru normal, pareciera que para él no había pasado nada, por que me trataba como antes, pero yo lo veía siempre con una sonrisa, y no dejaba de mirarlo, y sentía que él igual me miraba

Al ultimar detalles para volver a la colonia, me sentía nostálgica, por las cosas que habíamos pasado en este planeta, así que decidí estar sola, y que mejor lugar para ver todo el paisaje que en la cabina de la nave, que mañana nos llevaría a casa, y que hermosa vista, fue la de esa noche al ver un montón de estrellas al fondo, entonces quedé sumida en mis pensamientos. Rato después entró Kaoru, y luego de hablar con él, acerca de las cosas sucedidas, sentía que ese era el momento para arreglar y dejar en claro todo lo sucedido el día pasado que no pude olvidar, pasamos mucho rato en silencio admirando las estrellas que se encontraban, iluminándonos la noche, estaba esperando a que el empiece, pero no lo hizo, a si que solo bajé la cabeza, y buscar un a manera para decírselo, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad

K: Luna…

L: s.s.ssi?-tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa, y a la vez emocionada

K¿qué piensas hacer cuando lleguemos a la colonia?

Quedé un poco desilusionada, con un frustrado "ah, era eso" en mi cabeza suspiro

L: nada en especial

K: en serio???

L: si, no tengo mucho de que preocuparme en la colonia, además de mis estudios-ahora si me sentía frustrada, no podía creer, tal vez sea nuestra última vez a solas, pero no debo presionarlo, tal vez hasta se le olvidó

K: ess…queeee…-lo dijo un poco dudando, y lo miré-me…me gustaría tener una cita contigo-el estaba agachado, y mirando de reojo, y noté un leve sonrojo en él, pero esta noticia también me había hecho sonrojar

L: yooo…yoooo –tartamudeé

K: bueno pero si no quieres, lo entenderé

L: no no, es solo que…-puse mi mirada de Kaoru a mis rodillas-Kaoru siento que…que no… n... no te merezco

K: no te entiendo

L: me refiero aaa… queeee…, solo deseo que seas feliz, y…no creo poderte dar la felicidad que te mereces- lo dije con mucha tristeza, y no pude mirarlo a los ojos, y nos quedamos en silencio, por un corto rato, hasta que vi su mano tomando la mía, gire para verlo, y me sorprendí cuando lo vi, ante mi arrodillado, y con sus manos frotando la mía

K: Luna…tu eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz- me sentía muy emocionada, y mis lágrimas me ganaban, y mi sonrojo se hizo mas notorio-tu eres la única para mi, y solo a ti te amaré (N/A: Lo siento chicas, pero se van a tener que aguantar XD)-no pude más, y me dejé guiar por mi emoción, lo abracé y me lancé sobre él, desahogando toda mi felicidad en un beso, estábamos los dos arrodillados, e iluminados solo por las estrellas

L: Kaoru…Kaoru, yo también te quiero- esta vez me abracé a el alrededor de su pecho, y me apoye en su camiseta, no podía contener mis lágrimas, sabía que era de felicidad, y de pronto me tomo con su dedo mi barbilla, haciendo que mi cabeza suba ante sus ojos cafés, y con su otra mano, me secó las lágrimas que se encontraban en mi mejilla-soy tan feliz-dije

K: no llores más…mi Luna

Y ahora nos unimos en un beso, que ni nos percatamos que aún seguíamos en el suelo, no me importó, y creo que él tampoco

* * *

no me dejen solooooooooo, onegai, escriban su opinión se los voy a agradecer mucho mucho 


	3. un regreso inesperado

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que malo que soy, me la pasé vagueando todo este tiempo sin hacer nada, bueno pero la verdad es que me dio un poco de flojera el transcribir, pero aqui está al fin terminado el cap 3, espero les guste

* * *

En un centro de operaciones espacial, de la colonia, de nuestros personajes favoritos, todo era rutinario, e incluso aburrido, sería por eso que ninguno de los que trabajaban en ese turno ponían algo de atención, alo que correspondía su trabajo, y claro después de todo era un día más de esos, en que sientes que sientes que no vas a tener ninguna emoción, así que solo había que imaginárselo. 

Pero esta tranquilidad pronto acabaría, al recibir señales extrañas por parte de un objeto desconocido, acercándose despacio hacia ese lugar-¿Qué es eso?-dijo uno de los empleados, haciendo saltar al resto de sus compañeros, y provocando un ambiente de tensión en el lugar, solo acertando a ver en el radar, y buscando una cámara exterior, en cuanto la pusieron vieron una nave que evidentemente era desconocida para todos ellos-Que pasa aquí???- dijo un hombre de uniforme que parecía de alto rango-Señor, hemos detectado una nave desconocida acercándose lentamente hacia nosotros, en este momento intentamos comunicarnos con ellos- decía mientras sacaba el micrófono para comunicarse con ellos, el de alto rango intentaba reconocer la nave, sin resultado alguno, y de pronto aparecieron en la pantalla los chicos, saludando, y pidiendo lugar para aterrizar-somos los estudiantes que nos separamos de la nave, en un viaje de excursión, en una tormenta gravitacional, aproximadamente hace 7 meses (creo que ese es el tiempo que pasó, pero si es más a ver si me avisan XD)-decía Luna, ante la mirada atónita de los que se encontraban en el centro-increíble………- decía el de alto rango-que hacemos Señor???- decía otro-No es obvio???, háganlos aterrizar, comuniquen a sus familias, den parte a la prensa, esto es noticia, rápido-retaba a sus subordinados, mientras comenzaba el movimiento en todo alrededor

Música de fondo: Bokura no message XD

comenzaba a verse imágenes de teléfonos sonando, rostros de alegría, emoción, e incredulidad, auriculares cayendo al suelto, personas saliendo a toda carrera de las oficinas, casas con, familia y todo, en autos, taxis, limosinas, incluso corriendo a pie, teniendo solamente un destino, destino plagado por medios de comunicación de todo tipo, y con muy alta seguridad

fin de la canción

L: bueno chicos suspiro llegamos…-La emoción se apoderó de todos, y no era para poco, después de tanto tiempo volverían a encontrarse con sus familias- Ánimo chicos, nos esperan- mientras se abría la puerta de la nave, y el ambiente se convirtió en gritos y, montones de flash de cámaras fotográficas, pero los jóvenes lo único que pudieron, y dieron interés es el lugar donde se encontraban sus padres, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrieron a su encuentro, algunos con lágrimas, unos con abrazos, otros con apretones de manos, los cuales eran correspondidos de inmediato por la emoción que sentían, Luna fue la única que se quedó atrás, pero ella no se sentía triste, sino alegre de ver nuevamente a sus amigos reunidos con sus familias, después de todo ella ya había tenido contacto con su padre, y de pronto se vio envuelta con un montón de micrófonos, y preguntas acerca de lo que pasó en esa larga ausencia.

Luego del regocijo, que ocasionó dicho encuentro, los jóvenes a la cabeza de Luna, se dirigían unas palabras al planeta entero, dando una advertencia del peligro que corrió la tierra, y todo el medio ambiente, y las consecuencias que trajo a la raza humana, pero lo único que recibieron, fue un bajo interés por parte de los medios, que parecía que no les iba ni venía, así que esto provocó una desilusión por parte de los muchachos, que las únicas respuestas que dieron, fueron los detalles de las formas como llegaron a sobrevivir, y el lugar del planeta "Survive", pero al final de tanta fiesta y show, cada uno se fue por su lado, aunque nadie quería separarse, después de tanto tiempo juntos, además salir no iba a ser tan fácil.

Luego en su habitación, Luna llegaba algo irritada, disponiéndose a descansar la muchacha se lanzó a su cama

L: no puedo creer que le hayan restado importancia

Ch: tu sabes bien que no puedes educar a tanta gente, además los hechos son lo que más atención atrae, ahora no solo funciona con expresarlo en una o dos líneas

L: solo deben ver lo que pasó con ese otro planeta, si a hechos es lo que te refieres

Ch: bueno, bueno lo importante es que ya nos encontramos aquí, además bostezo yo estoy muy cansada, me iré a descansar, tu deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo la gata saliendo de la habitación de Luna, dejándola sola y pensando en muchas posibilidades, acerca de lo acontecido, finalizando así en un profundo sueño.

A partir del día siguiente, la vida de los siete jóvenes comenzaría una odisea, puesto que aparte de la reincorporación en la academia, mediante exámenes y trabajos, se vieron envueltos en una inesperada fama, por los acontecimientos suscitados, todos los demás compañeros querían conocer detalles acerca las aventuras que habían tenido, otorgándoles mayor atención a ellos, desde elogios, hasta burlas, por evidente envidia, pero más que cualquiera cosa, anteriormente dicha, querían conocer el repentino cambio sufrido por parte de ellos, veían a una Menoli, más amigable y alegre, una Sharla menos penosa y tímida, a Bell que tenía ya un alto autoestima, y claro Howard ayudó en esto, ya que el defendía a su nuevo amigo, pero este último seguía un poco presumido, y pretencioso, a un Shingo aaaahhhh………mmmmmmm………(lo siento, no encuentro un cambio radical en él T-T), y un Kaoru menos cerrado, y más conversador, pero este último, debido a su reciente fama, se veía acosado por la mayoría del sus compañeras, que buscaban de una u otra forma, que el muchacho les hiciera caso, y su cambio ayudó a que reciba muuuucha más atención femenina, que ahora se volvía muy incómodo, este hecho fue muy desfavorable para él, ya que no llegaba a reunirse por mucho tiempo, y algunas veces, ni llegaba a verlos, por su limitado espacio de libertad que tenía.

El resto del grupo se sentía muy preocupado por esta situación, pero más por parte de Luna que se sentía un "poco" celosa, pero le disgustaba el no poder verlo y hablar con él.

S: creo que Kaoru no viene hoy tampoco

H: mmhh… ese presumido, solo busca atención

M: entonces tú no eres la excepción- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa sarcástica

H: a que te refieres con eso???

M: desde que llegamos, no paras de llevarte los créditos, convenciendo a todos que eras el más importante del grupo en el planeta

H: solo digo la verdad-colocando sus manos alrededor de su nuca

M: verdad???

H: que insinúas???

B: Ya basta los dos…- interrumpió, mientras los dos hacían muecas de indiferencia-yo creo que ya, ordenaremos algo

S: si pero Kaoru, nos aseguró que iba a estar

M: si le seguimos esperando, no llegaremos a tiempo a nuestras casas, además no será la primera vez que nos hace esto

H: si fuera yo, ya me habría decidido por una novia de una vez

S: novia???

H; siiii, si tiene de donde escoger

M: ya basta Howard

De pronto la expresión de Luna cambió, de alegría a tristeza, y se puso algo incómoda acerca de lo que el rubio expresó hace un momento.

* * *

De camino a casa Luna se encontraba muy pensativa, y Menoli y Bell, que la acompañaban, notaron esto, pero ninguno de los dos se animó a decirle algo, cuando ya llegaron a la casa de Luna, la muchacha seguía tan despistada, como en el resto del día. 

L: muchas gracias chicos, hasta mañana

M: segura que estás bien???

L: o si, claro no te preocupes-dijo esto con una sonrisa forzada

M: te ves algo preocupada

B: Luna somos tus amigos, si te molesta algo, solo dilo

L: no, no, estoy bien, pero muchas gracias por su preocupación, adiós-dicho esto Luna se metió al edificio, dejando tras la puerta a sus dos amigos algo desconcertados

B: que le pasará???

M: será mejor que la dejemos sola-la chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse

B: pero…

M: si no quiere decirlo, no podemos hacer algo más. Vienes???

B: si un momento-marchándose de allá

Así ambos se alejaron, mientras Luna ingresaba a su habitación algo angustiada

Ch: Luna, te sucede algo?

L: ah???... o perdón que decías?

Ch: mmmmm…no importa. Ven vamos a comer

L: o, está bien, enseguida salgo

La robot se retiró, y Luna se encontraba sola, y comenzó a buscar sentido en sus pensamientos-porqué Kaoru, por que me haces esto?-comenzaron a ponerse sus ojos vidriosos-acaso ahora me vas a decir que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros en Survive, no significó nada?-empezó a enjugar una lágrima-desde que volvimos, no te siento, no te veo, ni me hablas-y debilitándose más, comenzó a llorar, con la siguiente frase-no creí que fueras así, siento que jugaste conmigo- así pasaba el tiempo mientras encontraba una respuesta a su angustia

Y pasaba el tiempo, dos meses desde la llegada, y este día era diferente, puesto que ni por ningún lado se lo veía a Kaoru, las chicas lo buscaban sin éxito alguno, a Luna le parecía algo extraño esto, Kaoru no era de los que faltaba a una clase-tal vez se enfermó- decía, pero ella se unió a todas a buscarlo, pero llegó antes de que cerraran la academia, y hasta que en el receso Kaoru parecía algo ansioso se acercó a todas sus compañeras, que eran las que más la seguían, y le devolvían una sonrisa al joven, a la salida del salón, y desde lejos Kaoru, llamaba a Luna a otro salón vacío, Luna con incredulidad se acercó a él, Kaoru la condujo al salón oscuro, ante la mirada perpleja de la chica.

L: que es lo que quieres?- lo dijo con algo de frialdad

K: tienes razón para estar así conmigo, y lo siento-tomando sus manos

L: mmhhh…-quitándole sus manos y dándose la vuelta le dijo-fácil es decirlo

K: Luna…-se acercó a ella, y la tomo por sus hombros

L: no me toques-esto lo dijo más fuerte, y alejándose más

K: te pasa algo Luna???

L: y todavía tienes el descaro de decírmelo?-esta vez Kaoru se quedó asustado, mientras veía a la joven dándose la vuelta y con lágrimas en los ojos-antes de que llegamos me sentía dichosa, por todo lo que pasó entre nosotros dos, realmente me sentía especial, y ahora, no me miras…, ni…ni…ni me hablas, te la pasas gozando tu popularidad, y me dejas a un lado-se dio la vuelta de nuevo-me siento usada

K: Luna, lo que pasó en Survive, fue y es lo mejor que me pasó, tal vez no puedas perdonármelo, pero te digo que tienes razón…

L: y me lo hechas en cara???-se dio la vuelta, y lo miró con rabia

K: déjame terminar-suspiró-me refiero a que eres muy especial para mí,-la mirada de Luna cambió a expectante- y déjame decirte que eso no va a cambiar, si no pude estar antes más seguido contigo, es más pienso compensarte, fue por la falta de tiempo, no solo estoy aquí, sino también que estoy queriendo retomar mi oficio de piloto, terminando mi entrenamiento por completo, y el tiempo no fue mi aliado hasta ahora

L: pero…entonces

K: si no pude compartir más con ustedes antes, es por esa razón

L: y tus admiradoras?-dijo volviendo a darse la vuelta, y bajando la cabeza

K: crees que ellas significan algo para mi?-se acercó a ella, y la volteó, se acercó buscando sus ojos-tu eres la única que me importa

Click esta bien Kaoru te creemos-decía una chica que salía desde el fondo del salón, que ahora se había iluminado, y donde salían por todo lado varias de sus compañeras de aula-si, ya creía que tenías novia- y se acercaron a la puerta saliendo de a poco-Luna, mira nomás a quien te ganaste-decía otra-Kaoru no la pierdas

L: que fue eso?-dijo cuando en el salón se quedaron los dos solos-que está pasando aquí?

K: lo que pasa, es que es la única forma de sacármelas de encima-y de pronto recibió un lapo en su cara

L: que bien, ahora si siento que juegas conmigo

K: Luna yo solo quiero que tu me veas, soy solo tuyo

L: …………………-trataba de evitar la mirada del joven

K: solo te amo a ti

L: me lastimaste, Kaoru-cerró sus ojos-y crees que solo con eso puedes……ajjjjjj¡¡¡¡¡-lo dijo con rabia

K: pero Luna, yo…por favor escúchame

L: no tu escúchame, me heriste muy en el fondo, y así quieres seguir con lo nuestro???, estas loco-dejando a Kaoru estático, Luna se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir, se enjugó una lágrima-toda la academia dice que cambiaste…………, pero te prefería como eras antes-y dicho esto se retiró del salón, dejando a Kaoru muy preocupado

* * *

aradeceré cualquier comentario, e intentaré, subir la otra parte del cap lo más pronto posible, y por su puesto espero les hay sido de su agrado 


	4. Un dia impredecible I

Bueno para empezar, lamento mucho lo que hice, es mas no merezco que lo lean despues de haberlo dejado colgado mas de un año; siento q incluso no tengo verguenza para seguir publicando el fic. la verdad es q me encuentro a dos pasos para salir profesional y era necesario, creo yo, empezarme a preocupar por mis estudios.

basta de hablar sobre mi, despues de encontrar la pagina despues de tanto tiempo, me senti culpable y decidi agarrar mis ideas, mi cuaderno, y los anteriores capitulos, y comenzar a escribir, espero realmente q les guste, aunq para mi.....

aqui va

* * *

A pasado mucho tiempo desde q la vida me puso una fuerte prueba de supervivencia,//caminando por un pasillo poblado de jovenes como el//aunque solamente pasaron tres años me gustaria q hubiera pasado mas tiempo.//saliendo por el porton de la universidad a la cual asistia//asi mis recuerdos serian mas fragiles.//mirando al cielo//

En realidad no cambiaria nada de aquel viaje, pues me dejo muchos recuerdos//caminando por un sendero de cerezos//desde aquel dia entre en un estado de melancolia, que me duele recordarlo//por su detras aparece una chica q le susurra algo al oido y sale corriendo//-Pero no tardes-//le grita a la chica mientras ella alza su brazo y se despide//vaya pasaron muchas cosas desde aquel dia//suspiro el castaño mientras se acercaba a un mirador//pero quiza, solo quiza, si en ese entonces hubiera tomado otra actitud, mi historia seria de distinta manera//y apoyandose al barandal se puso a mirar el paisaje cambiando su expresion de seriedad a una de preocupacion//Los humanos son seres imperfectos ¿no es cierto?alguien como yo va a cometer variedad de errores a lo largo de su vida//llega a su mente una imagen suya haciendo lo imposible para sostener la mano de su compañero y rival en una nave de prueba//despues de todo, de los errores uno llega a aprender acerca de la vida, uno tiene q aprender a superarlos//esta vez llega su mente una imagen suya abandonando su antigua academia y llevandose la identificacion de su compañero perdido//al menos aprendi q no estoy solo ene ste mundo//este pensamiento le lleva a una imagen de sus compañeros de viaje hace algunos años//lo aprendi a la fuerza//el muchacho se hace enfasis en la imagen de una la chica de cabello naranja//pero de todos ellos, ella es la ultima a la q haria daño, o por lo menos eso habria deseado.

*Flashback*

L: que está pasando aquí?

K: lo que pasa, es que es la única forma de sacármelas de encima-y de pronto recibió un lapo en su cara

L: que bien, ahora si siento que juegas conmigo

K: Luna yo solo quiero que tu me veas, soy solo tuyo

L: …………………-trataba de evitar la mirada del joven

K: solo te amo a ti

L: me lastimaste, Kaoru-cerró sus ojos-y crees que solo con eso puedes……ajjjjjj¡¡¡¡¡-lo dijo con rabia

K: pero Luna, yo…por favor escúchame

L: no tu escúchame, me heriste muy en el fondo, y así quieres seguir con lo nuestro???, estas loco-dejando a Kaoru estático, Luna se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir, se enjugó una lágrima-toda la academia dice que cambiaste…………, pero te prefería como eras antes-y dicho esto se retiró del salón, dejando a Kaoru muy preocupado

*fin del flashback*

Vaya q tiene fuerza//se levanto y se puso en marcha mientras se sobaba su mejilla con una sonrisa sarcastica//

Que estupidez//se agarro la cabeza con una mano, mientras retomaba su rumbo//como pude haber actuado de esa manera, q acaso no estaba pensando???

*Flashback*

Se quedo estupefacto tras haber sido sermoneado por la chica q queria. Y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse volvio en sí

K: espera Luna-decia el chico mientras corria a la puerta del salon

Inmediatamente lo abrio pero lo unico q encontro fueron miradas de sorpresa y desconcierto a su alrededor y tras una busqueda con la vista corrio hacia la derecha, buscando a la chica, llegando hasta la vuelta de un corredor donde se dio cuenta q la habia perdido, un tanto agitado no pudo hacer mas q dar un golpe a una pared cercana

*fin del flashback*

A continuacion le invadieron varios recuderdos a medida q caminaba por las calles y se dirigia a su destino

* * *

K:Luna, escuchame por favor-decia el muchacho mientras le seguia

L:deja de seguirme, ya te dije q no quiero saber de ti-decia enfadada

K:solo dejame explicarte-y le tomo la muñeca

L:me estas avergonzando,-haciendose el quite-sueltame

* * *

H:vaya, el chico rudo y popular sufriendo por una mujer-decia el rubio, mientra Kaoru ingresaba al salon de clases

K:Sabes no quiero pelear y mucho men...-aparto su mirada del rubio-olvidalo-tan solo ingreso al salon

H:si, vete no quiero mancharme mis manos-decia victorioso en la puerta

* * *

L:perdona Kaoru, estoy apurada-decia en un tono suave mientras intentaba escapar del castaño

K:solo sera un momento- decia esperanzado

L:te escuchare, pero no ahora,por favor sueltame

El castaño no tuvo otra opcion y la dejo ir, despues de todo le dio una pizca de esperanza

* * *

A partir del dia siguiente a ese, Kaoru se quedaba en el porton de la academia esperando a q salga la muchacha, pero siempre su respuesta era -otro dia te lo ruego-hasta q cierto dia comenzo a faltar.

El joven se retira del porton una vez q no se encontraba nadie mas dentro de la institucion, y mientras caminaba pensaba

K:Algo anda mal, Luna no suele faltar tan seguido

Esta duda le hizo temer lo peor, pero solo quizo pensar q estaria enferma o algo similar, asi q decidio ir a visitarla, buen modo de conocer su hogar, pero antes tenia q averiguar con exactitud donde era

M: q no te lo dijo?

K: decirme q?

M: tuvo q mudarse a otra provincia, por cuestiones economicas

Eso ya tenia mas sentido, pero no pudo perder su cara de asombro

K: perdona, como es eso???...explicate por favor

M:el rector le citaba cada vez a su oficina, para darle una posibilidad de una beca en otra academia q el manejaba anteriormente, e incluso le otorgo un departamento para q pueda vivir sin problemas

K: q busca el de ella?

M:no lo se, pero es una buena oportunidad para ella

* * *

//El joven llegaba a un concurrido parque donde buscaba un lugar donde descansar y pensar acerca lo recordado hasta ahora//despues de aquel dia no pude saber mas de ella, solo sabia al lugar donde se habia mudado pero hasta ahi, ni el telefono, ni el domicilio mucho menos como se sentia. Le escribi varias veces, sin obtener respuesta, quiza ella no queria saber de mi o tal vez habria cambiado de correo, no lo se, pero perdi toda comunicacion con ella.

(N/A:comienzo a narrar yo, pucha ya era hora)Habian pasado ya cuatro años desde aquel incidente en el salon, entre Luna y Kaoru(N/A:desde el anterior chapter) muchas cosas habian pasado desde ese tiempo, ahora encontramos a un Kaoru mas maduro fisicamente, pero con una añoranza del pasado q le carcome el alma y un sentimiento de culpabilidad q pesa sobre su cabeza, pero q trata de no darle mucha importancia, pues ya tiene q superarlo, o al menos es lo q piensa el.

Tras salir de la academia de la colonia, donde todos nuestros protagonistas estudiaban, cada uno de ellos tomo rumbo distinto, persiguiendo sus sueños en los q anhelaban, y quiza la primera en separarse del grupo fue Luna.

El joven castaño logro ingresar a una universidad q le permitira comenzar a trabajar una vez concluidos sus estudios de manera inmediata, esto siempre y cuando sea uno de las primeros estudiantes en cuanto a calificaciones y graduarse por excelencia, cosa q le resultaba dificil pero no imposible.

Por otra parte, Kaoru vivia solo, en un departatmento q si bien no gozaba de lujos, tenia lo escencial para vivir. Trabaja en una empresa de mantenimiento y reparacion de maquinas empresariales y/o industriales, q lo mantenian ocupado y le daban el sustento necerio para vivir.

En cuanto a su vida amorosa, tendremos otro espacio para contarles aquello (N/A: disculpen pero prometo relizarlo).

Aunque no se sentia del todo solo, el joven aun extrañaba a sus amigos, de manerae special a cierta persona.

K: bueno, ya va siendo hora-mientras veia su reloj-me apurare

Y partio hasta llegar a una plaza dentro un centro comercial muy concurrido, saco una moneda la introdujo en una maquina de refrescos -de seguro va a tardar aun- decia mientras abria la lata y apoyandose a la pared al lado de la maquina miraba el pasar de la gente, escuchaba sus pasos, la musica del lugar donde se encontraba, mientras tomaba de su lata, le parecia gracioso algunas situaciones de la gente q pasaba, como el juego de algunos niños, el asombro de algunos jovenes q miraban pegados al escaparate de una tienda, q de alguna manera le hizo olvidar la melancolia q llevaba minutos atras. Pero no pudo tomar el trago de refresco q deseaba, pues su mano descendio, al quedarse viendo a una joven q ingresba por la puerta principal, no tan alta como el, de tez blanca, con un color de pelo naranja muy singular q le llegaba un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, vistiendo de manera casual, y con la mirada perdida.

Kaoru se paro firme al ver como ella pasaba cerca de el-Luna-dijo con un tono de asombro pero despacio, y al parecer la muchacha sintio q el la llamaba y girando su cabeza logro encontrar al q lo habia invocado, y llena de asombro detuvo su marcha-Ka...Kaoru- parecia q ambos se encontraban en un espacio negro y solitario, donde el tiempo pasaba de manera lenta, ni el celular del joven, q comenzo a vibrar microsegundos antes, les importaba, pues ninguno de los dos se lo creia, la sorpresa q el destino habia preparado para ambos jovenes.

* * *

Mucho recuerdo pero supongo q es necesario para ingresar al siguiente chapter

Quiza quedo algo seco pero realmente espero q les haya gustado, es mas me veo obligado a dividirlo en dos cap's pero es vez si lo prometo; lo tendre listo el siguiente no mas de dos semanas, y aunq no estoy en el derecho de pedir, le voy a rogar q escriban su opinion acerca de este cap con el q vuelvo a mi vicio GGGGG

PD: profe si estas ahi, permiteme escuchar tu opinion

PD2: perdonen las faltas gramaticales pero mi corrector ortografico se puso en huelga T.T


End file.
